Where there's a Will there's a Nico
by Fandomexpress
Summary: A story about Will and Nico after BoO
1. Chapter 1

**Will**

Will Solace was _tired_. He, along with the other Apollo cabin mates, had been working 48 hours non-stop as healers for people wounded after the war-both physically and emotionally. After roughly two days of this, Will himself wanted nothing more then walk over to the Hypnos cabin and sleep for the next ten years. _But no_, he chided himself as he applied fresh dressings to a wincing demigod, _he was a healer first, human second._ This has been his policy after the Battle of Manhattan, and that was his policy now.

"There you go," he said gently to the nervous demigod before him. "One more night should do the trick, you're getting along just fine." She gave him a small smile which he returned, before turning to his next patient across from her. After about two hours more of this, Will excused himself and headed outside for some fresh air and hopefully a chance to see a face he'd been craning to see for days. Standing on the porch of the hospital, he stretched a little and took in his surroundings—eyes skimming the crowd to find _him_—sending a silent prayer to Apollo that he hadn't decided to leave camp already.

Today was his lucky day however. He spotted Nico a few yards away in deep conversation with the Son of Jupiter. He waved a little, and caught Nico's eye. Nico, much to Will's delight, arrived at the foot of the porch before Will had counted to ten.

This is just the prologue, explaining everything that happened to Will and Nico last in Blood of Olympus, hope you like it! Please rate and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nico**

Being hospitalised and bedridden wasn't quite Nico's idea of a first date, but at least he had Will's full attention. From the minute he'd reluctantly agreed to lying on the hospital bed, Will bustled about him, fussing about the state of his pillows and feeding Nico so much ambrosia he felt like he was burning up in his abdomen. But those might've been simply the butterflies reacting to the situation. Reacting to having Will leaning over him to feed him unicorn draught. Or Will smiling down at him every time he entered the room. He wondered what on earth had happened to the moody, sullen boy he'd been barely a year ago.

That afternoon, Will had come in once again, this time to give him lunch.

"I hope you like lamb chops," Will stated as he set the plate in front of Nico. Nico raised his eyebrows. "Actually, I'm a vegetarian." A moments despair, but then Will remembered he'd fed Nico bacon and eggs for breakfast.

"Nice try, di Angelo."

"You fell for it, Solace"

"Shut up and eat"

Nico chuckled a little and obeyed. He found himself joking and smiling more around Will. It both pleased him and scared him. What pleased him the most, however, was what happened later that night.

Will

It was around midnight when Will creeped into the infirmary where Nico was. He'd been worried that Nico had tried to shadow travel to New Rome, or real Rome considering how dense Nico could be. Thankfully, Nico was asleep. He didn't notice when Will brushed back the hair from his face. He didn't notice when Will readjusted his blankets so he'd be warmer. But Will didn't notice the smile that crept up on Nico's face once Will had left, oblivious that Nico had been awake the entire time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nico**

When Nico was finally allowed to leave the hospital, (he didn't quite know whether he was glad about that or not) he took a quick jog over to the stables to see if Blackjack was any better. Man, he really owed that horse big time. Inside, he found the usual Demeter and Aphrodite demigods instructing and helping riders. Unlike times before, they acknowledged Nico, one even patted him on the back—he tried not to feel too uncomfortable at that.

In the corner of the stables, he found Blackjack—pigging out on his favourite food, doughnuts. "Hello Blackjack," he murmured as he approached him. Blackjack was a lot more friendly to Nico then he had been in the past, and shook his mane as he trotted over to him. Nico fed him some sugar cubes he'd grabbed beforehand, which Blackjack seemed to appreciate.

"Nico?" He turned and saw a smiling Piper walking over to him. "I didn't even know you'd been dismissed from the hospital!" "What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised. She rolled her eyes. "I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, we help look after pegasi, idiot.". "What is it with people called me an idiot lately?" he exclaimed. She laughed a little and turned her attention to Blackjack.

Nico leaned against the stable wall, wondering what Will was up to over at the hospital. He'd left without telling him, Will hadn't been around that morning and Nico thought running around the hospital to find him would be considered coming on too strong. Oh well, Will would be fine.

**Will**

Nothing made a son of Apollo more angry then having to work day and night for one particular patient (aka Nico), having to look _hot_ in the hospital incase he had to check up on one particular patient (aka Nico), then have that one particular patient (aka Nico), leave the hospital without so much as a thank you. Or a phone number. The rest of the morning he'd been distracted, nearly pouring unicorn draught into a pot plant at one point, and picking a fight—which he regretted after—with an Ares kid. When he finally left, he stomped over to the stables, hearing from some chattering demigods that Nico was there.

He scanned the crowd and found the little scumbag near the back of the stables, talking to Piper. "Nico!" he said brightly as he came closer. "Nice to see you here!" Nico jumped and turned to face him. "Will! I was just, um, coming to see you! Wasn't I Piper?" Will raised his eyebrows at Piper who was standing behind Nico and looking clearly confused. He let loose a fake laugh. "Of course you were, I sooo believe you." Nico sighed in relief. "Really?" "Of course not!" he snapped and turned on his heels, stomping back out the stables.

Nico

"Sooo," Piper said, wiggling her eyebrows at him. "Do you like him?" Nico rolled his eyes. "Piper, I refuse to have this conversation with you."

"Why?" she said, offended. "I'm literally the best person you could come to for love advice." Nico stared at her. "No way." She shrugged. "Fine, but you'll come running back after me—they always do!" He didn't quite believe that. He was a son of Hades! He could think up his own mastermind plan. He hoped.

I hope you guys liked that! Thanks for all the nice things people have said, keep it coming I appreciate them! What do you guys think Nico's "mastermind" plan should be?


	4. Chapter 4

**Nico**

As it turned out, Nico _did_ have a plan. In terms of prettiness and gentleness, it was awful-he was a blunt guy! It was straightforward and to the point. He'd simply march up to Will and say sorry. And then hopefully Will would say it was okay. If he didn't, well, Nico would have to face Pipers's smug face. (And his own disappointment.) He took in a deep breath, and began walking over to the Apollo cabin.

**Will**

After Will's original tantrum, he was feeling extremely embarrassed. In fact, he half wished he could go over to Hypnos' cabin and make them wipe the whole incident from his mind. But after what happened to Percy, he wasn't exactly sure memory loss was a good idea. He lay down on his bed and faced the ceiling, wondering what would happen next. What happened next, was someone lay down next to him. He turned and saw Piper.

"Hi Pipes," he said glumly. She made a face. "Why do you sound so upset?" Will laughed. "I dunno, I'm mad at myself. I completely embarrassed Nico back there." Piper was silent for a minute.

"Well.."

"Actually my name's Will"

"Shut up" Another short pause, then as if she couldn't contain it any longer, Piper blurted out, "Do you like him?" Under normal circumstances, Will would've scoffed a little and brushed it off, but now..he nodded. It was true, he'd secretly had a crush on him since he Battle of Manhattan. It was stupid and immature back then he'd thought, but now Will knew it wasn't. It was real to him. Piper laughed and sighed in relief. "Well then, dummy. Just ask him out."

**Piper**

Nico was just about to climb the stairs to the Apollo cabin, and Will was just about to leave the Apollo cabin. It was perfect. After Nico refused to let her play any part in the continuing Will/Nico saga, Piper knew she should probably just let it go, but she couldn't help it. She had a soft spot for Nico, and with a little help from Annabeth and her invisibility cap, she was standing by both Nico and Will, watching them stumble and stutter as they ran into each other.

They both started speaking, "I wanted to.." They both stopped, insisting the other speak first. Piper restrained herself from rolling her eyes. Finally, Will suggested they both speak at the same time. Nico nodded, and they both said:

"I wanted to say sorry."

"I wanted to ask you out."


	5. Chapter 5

**Will**

Nico stared at the now tomato-red Will, still trying to fully understand what he'd just said. Meanwhile, Will began to wish Nico would use some of his son of Hades powers and make the earth swallow him whole. "I forgive you," Will said timidly, trying to diffuse some of the tension and awkwardness. Nico ignored him. Will didn't blame him. And then, Nico did the most absurd thing possible.

He laughed. Will stood still, bewildered and confused, obviously not getting the joke. After realising Will wasn't finding things the least bit funny, Nico hiccuped himself to a stop. "Wait, you're serious?" Will was offended.

"Of course I'm serious." Nico became silent again, confusion evident on his face. "But why would you want to go out with me?"

Will rolled his eyes. "Have you seen yourself? You're pretty hot" Nico turned red, but Will continued anyway. "Not to mention you can fight, you're funny, and surprisingly nice when you loosen up a bit."

"But you could do a lot better," he argued.

"Debatable."

Nico smiled, blushing a little as he did. Will could be convincing when he wanted to, and Nico wanted to be convinced at this point. There was no doubt in hiding the fact Will was totally gorgeous and sweet. "Okay," he said, finally. "I'll go out with you."

Will's eyes began to sparkle as he described to Nico what he'd planned for their date. (After a little help from Piper.) "I figured you'd had enough of demigodness and Greek stuff after the war with Gaea," Will explained. "So, I thought we could do something completely mortal and go out to the movies." Will looked at Nico with a half happy and half scared face, hoping Nico wouldn't be Theatrophobic—Will had once gone on a date with one some years back. Biggest mistake of his life. But much to Will's delight, Nico loved the idea.

"Yes, that sounds great, I haven't been to the movies since gods knows when," Nico exclaimed. He grinned and added, "I heard The Haunting just came out." Will suppressed a groan. He was a complete wuss with horror movies. A couple of years back, his friends had forced him into watching one and Will still had nightmares about beheadings. He was probably the only demigod who was scared of them—but Nico didn't have to know that. Surely Will could survive one movie, right?

**Nico**

The minute Nico was alone in his cabin, he did something he hadn't done since he was ten—he giggled. Will and he had agreed to meet up in half an hour for their date, and Nico didn't know why, but he felt so excited. He looked up at the enormous statue of Hades in the corner of his room and sent a prayer of thanks. Hades' wish had come true. His son was happy. At least he was, until Piper suddenly appeared literally out of nowhere, lounging in his coffin bed and holding Annabeth's cap. He yelped when he saw her and scurried back towards the wall. She grinned.

"Nice giggling, Sunshine," she smirked. Nico scowled, but she rolled her eyes.

"I thought you'd thank me for getting you the date," she sighed dramatically.

"Thank you," Nico said. "And goodbye!" he added as he pushed her out the door and turned to get ready.

Half an hour later, he walked out the cabin doors and headed over to the dining pavilion, where he and Will had agreed to meet. There he found a gorgeous Will wearing blue jeans and a white hoodie, holding flowers—looking more perfect than Nico had ever seen him. Suddenly, he felt insecure in his black shirt and jeans, but when Will spotted him and smiled—it all faded away.

Its been a while-hope you like it! Please review, etc, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Will**

Once they left camp, Nico turned to him and said, "Instead of a cab, do you want to shadow travel with me?" Will hesitated._ It would be better than a cab_, he thought. _More exciting in any case_. He nodded, and Nico grinned, holding out his hand. Will grasped it and they melted into the evening shadows.

Fast. They were going fast. Will's eyes were so watery, he could barely see, but that didn't bother him, he doubted there was anything to see but black. In the few seconds they shadow travelled, Will held Nico's hand so tight he was scared it was going to rip out of his wrist. Then all at once, it stopped. They both collapsed onto soft grass, and spent a few seconds on the ground breathing heavily. Will stood up shakily and scooted over to Nico, who was still winded.

Being the son of Apollo has its benefits. Will put his hand on Nico's head, and worked his own magic, healing him. Within a few seconds, Nico was good as new, gaping at Will in astonishment. "How did you do that?"

Will laughed, "If you can shadow travel, I can heal, di Angelo"

**Nico**

Will's healing powers must've overdone their job, because Nico skipped every second step as they walked towards the movies. He'd heard great stuff about The Haunting from other demigods, and watching it with Will made it even more enjoyable. "I've been wanting to watch this movie since ages," Nico confessed. "I'm so glad you managed to find tickets. I've heard it's about an abandoned house somewhere in the countryside, and every night the neighbours hear wailing from it. And one night after a flat tyre, a bunch of teenagers come across it and decide to stay the night! I don't know what happens next, but I heard its gory," he chattered. "Aren't you excited?"

Will turned green.

**Will**

There was no escaping it now, he was trapped. The cinema hall was packed with people, all who seemed excited at the thought of ghosts and blood. As the opening scene of the abandoned house played, his only comfort was the grinning Nico next to him, munching on buttery popcorn Will had no appetite for. When the wailing of the ghosts started, he swore and was quickly hushed by Nico, who seemed to be enjoying the movie greatly.

As the movie progressed, Will sank deeper and deeper into his chair, but they had annoyingly good seats, the screen could be seen from everywhere. Closing his eyes made it even more scary. When the first teenager was stabbed by an invisible spirit, Will couldn't help it. He gasped and grabbed Nico's hand.

Nico turned and looked at him with a surprised expression. Will turned red in embarrassment, but instead of letting go, Nico held his hand even tighter, and leaned in and whispered, "We don't have to watch this movie if you don't want to." Will shook his head and replied, "I'm going to finish this bloody movie, even if it kills me, which it probably will." Nico snorted and turned back to the screen, still holding Will's hand.

The rest of the movie was epic, the entire cinema hall was quiet and Will and Nico mainly communicated by squeezing each other's hands, but that was fine with both of them. The movie finished (surprise surprise) with everybody dying. Will could already picture the nightmares that were going to come later that night.

**Nico**

The movie finished late, and by the time they left it was dark, the streets empty. They walked slowly back down the street, looking for a cab to take them back to camp. "The abandoned house was on an empty street like this," Nico began, grinning.

"Don't," Will said firmly,

"Do you hear that? The wailing?"

Will groaned at him, "You are so—"

"Gorgeous" Nico put in. "Let's get some ice cream, Solace" Will readily agreed, and they began walking towards the ice cream parlour at the end of the street.

"Vanilla's better."

"Chocolate is, vanilla tastes like weird milk." They were on their way home, Nico had miscalculated the distance while they shadow travelled, so they had to walk for ten minutes before the reached camp. Right now, Will was under the impression that chocolate ice cream, (gross) was better than vanilla.

"Actually," Nico continued, "Vanilla is the traditional flavour of ice cream, I've literally been having it for more than 50 years."

Will rolled his eyes. "The annoying thing is, that's true."

All too soon, they'd reached camp. Will walked Nico to his cabin, being careful to stay quiet to avoid disturbing the harpies. At the porch of his door, Nico stalled and turned around to face Will again. "Can you use a bow and arrow?" he asked. Will scowled, "No. I'm probably the only son of Apollo who can't." Nico thought about it for a minute. While his weapon of choice was sword, he'd used a bow and arrow before—he was actually pretty good at it. "I can teach you if you want," he asked hesitantly. Will brightened visibly and nodded,"It's a date."

"Great," Nico said, and before he could chicken out, he blurted "I miscalculated the shadow travelling distance on purpose you know. So we could spend more time together tonight." Instead of looking surprised, Will smiled knowingly and said, "I guessed that" before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. "Goodnight Nico."

I hope you guys liked it! It's longer than usual, so that's good—I hope! I love reading what you guys have to day about the fic, so keep those reviews coming! I wrote it in a bit of a rush, sorry..


	7. Chapter 7

**Will**

"No, you're supposed keep your feet parallel, and lift your chin a little. Yeah, like that. No, keep your feet in line with your shoulders. Stand up straight. Perfect. Keep your shoulders down," Nico instructed. Will scrunched up his face and followed his rapid orders as best he could. Archery was never easy for him, it hadn't been in the past either, but Will swore the target face was ten feet further back then it normally was when he walked past it on a daily basis. He took a deep breath, and exhaling let go of the arrow. It flew past the target face and wedged itself into the tree behind it. Will swore in frustration and slammed the bow back down, the noise alarming a little Demeter kid who squeaked and scurried off quickly. Her friend —who was somehow even smaller— frowned at him, until Will glared at him for so long he hurried off after her.

He turned and saw Nico grinning at him. "What?" he snapped. Nico threw his hands up in mock surrender and rolled his eyes. "So you're gonna bully little kids if you can't hit a board." he asked wryly. "Pick up the bow, you're better than that." Will paused and thought about what Nico just said. That's what was good about him, he didn't sugar-coat things, and Will needed that right now. He exhaled and carefully picked up the bow again, under Nico's watchful eye. "Good," he said. "Now concentrate. You're doing better than before, before you missed the tree as well."

"Shut up."

"Concentraaate," Nico said in a sing-song voice that Will didn't even know Nico had. He focused, his eye muscles straining at the bright yellow bullseye. So tauntingly far away. He adjusted his posture and listened to the advice Nico murmured to him softly. He released the arrow with a twang of the bow string, and it flew through the air and lodged itself into the white outer rim of the target board. Will jumped around in excitement, and pumped his fist in the air, cheering as he did so. "Hell yeah! About time! Oh my freaking gods, I practically got a bullseye!"

**Nico**

Nico cheered along with him, after a long two hours they'd finally made progress. It was far from the bullseye Will claimed it to be, but it was an accomplishment all the same. Will turned and looked at him, smiling with satisfaction. "It's all thanks to you," he said happily. Nico grinned at him, and continued grinning as they walked back to the cabins, grinning even wider when Will walked into Nico's cabin behind him. He closed the door behind himself firmly, and filled the little space between them. Nico felt embarrassingly short as Will towered over him, and the _stampeding elephants_ inside his stomach didn't seem to be calming down any time soon. But it was okay. Because it was Will.

Their first kiss was clumsy, with both of them bumping heads and noses against each other by mistake. But they got better. Nico hasn't had many experiences kissing guys, but he could've sworn Will had the softest lips known to man. Or even gods. He pulled him closer, their bodies against each other. Nico was leaning into Will, pressing him into the black door behind him. Will kept one hand steady against that door as support and the other one tangled in Nico's messy hair. When they finally pulled apart, breathing hard and laughing softly, it was because the dinner bell had been called. And making out sure worked up an appetite.

Hey guys! This is a small update, and it's not my best, but hey—they kissed! (At last..) Please favourite and follow and review, I'd love to hear what you guys want next in the story! (And I promise the next chapter will be longer!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Will**

The next day dawned, and as always Will woke at the crack of dawn, watching his father's beautiful work as the sun steadily rose further and further into the sky. Surprisingly, he was one of the few Apollo kids to be so stereotypically, well, Apollo-ish by watching the sunrise. The rest of his half-siblings insisted on snoring through the early, sleepy hours, but for Will, dawn gave him courage and serenity to survive the day. It was his "morning coffee" in a sense, the equivalent of the strong drink Athena kids cherished. While he watched the earth awaken around him, his mind wandered to the events of yesterday. His face warmed at the memories of him. The way they'd laughed and cursed and kissed. It was only their second date, but Will still found himself reminiscing those three glorious hours. Nico's face floated into his mind, his scruffy black hair, his dark eyes, the way his lips curved into a lopsided grin . _Oh gods, those lips._ Will had kissed a couple of guys before, and a girl too (he blamed that bad choice on the "fruit" punch at a mortal friend's party he'd been to), but upon the River Styx, he'd never felt more natural and right kissing anyone. There was something about Nico, something so real it made Will feel surreal. When their lips touched for the first time, Will knew automatically his date had no past experience with this kind of thing, but despite their clumsiness, they got along just fine.

Last night, Will was forced to leave the dining pavilion early to do a final check up over at the infirmary, and Nico became preoccupied with Percy and Annabeth, who were insisting he join their friends for games night. The check up was uneventful enough, and Will finished earlier than he expected, left with spare time. He headed back to the Apollo cabin, thinking unenthusiastically about catching up on his sheet music composition, when he heard a sharp outburst of laughter from the Poseidon cabin. His mind drifted back to dinner that evening, and he remembered how Nico would be in that cabin with the the other six—Leo Valdez hadn't returned yet— most likely laughing his ass off at someone's terrible poker face or something. He was glad the boy was finally laughing with friends after years of being a lonely outcast.

Suddenly, the blue door of the cabin opened, and Percy Jackson ran outside, shouting over his shoulder something about ice cream to the group. Unfortunately he was still yelling over his shoulder when he reached Will, and crashed into him, sending the two of them tumbling down on the soft grass. Will rolled away to the side and groaned, and Percy swore as he got back to his feet, wincing and clutching his right wrist. "Sorry about that Will," he said woefully, offering his left hand to haul Will up. He took it gratefully, and stood back up, shaking the dirt off his shirt. "Don't worry about it, " he assured him, "here, show me your hand." Percy showed it to him, and Will lightly placed his fingertips onto his wrist and muttered a prayer in Greek to his dad. Seconds later, he heard Percy gasp in relief, and taking that as confirmation his healing had worked, moved his hand away.

Percy stared at him. After what felt like hours of silence, Will cleared his throat, and the other demigod finally uttered a few wise words, "Dude, that was sick." Will laughed and brushed it off, "Nah man, seriously, all the Apollo kids can do it." Percy swore again, "It was fucking awesome Will, seriously. " Will grinned, taking the compliment at last, before he wished Percy a goodnight and kept walking. The Harpies would be out soon, no doubt, and he didn't want to face their wrath. He walked a few paces before hearing a shout behind him, turning, he saw Percy jogging towards him. "Do you wanna come play cards with us?" Will hesitated, not wanting to make Nico feel like he was stalking him. Taking his hesitation for confusion, Percy expanded, "It's just the gang, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel." Will stayed silent, unsure. "Nico's there too," Percy added, wiggling his eyebrows. Will blushed furiously, and the other boy laughed at his reddening face. "I'll take that as a yes."

Will grunted, and awkwardly turned on the spot, heading back towards Poseidon's cabin. "Wait!" Percy called. "We need to run some errands first." Will cocked his head, confused. Sheepishly, Percy explained, "I kind of..um..lost when we were playing bluff, you know, the card game, and so I have to get the gang ice cream as punishment, from the dining pavilion. Do you wanna help me?" Will's eyes widened. "Are you crazy? The Harpies are gonna be out any minute now, and we're gonna get our faces shredded by them. It's impossible!" Percy grinned. "Not if there's two of us."

**Annabeth**

They sprinted from the dining hall back towards Poseidon's cabin, ice creams dripping from their hands, Harpies screeching behind them. Annabeth whipped the front door open at the sound of the footsteps, and threw herself to the side when she saw the two kids approaching. Once the latter, her green eyed boyfriend, had passed through, she slammed the door shut and pressed her body weight against it, praying to Athena to ward off the angry Harpies. Then she turned to the two boys, who were now cracking up with the group at what just happened, and after a moment, joined in as well. She grabbed her caramel ice cream from Percy, and sat down with the group, as he continued with the story on how they got away. "...and then," Percy wheezed between laughs, "Will turns to me, and I have a Harpy about to attack me, and he chucks the ice cream at her head, and she starts chasing us with a waffle cone sticking out of her hair!" Everyone burst out laughing, and Will joined in, squeezing in a seat next to Nico, who automatically laced their hands together. Annabeth smiled.

"So how come Percy convinced you to come over, Will?" Hazel asked. "Well," began Percy, "it was easy enough, after I explained the company we had, " winking dramatically at Nico, who despite going red, still held onto Will's hand. Piper looked like her dream had come true, and Annabeth had to admit, she was pretty damn happy too.

**Nico**

The whole night was great fun. He loved finally catching up with his friends, and after Piper blurted it out, Nico also admitted to dating Will. Jason fist pumped the air when he said it, and Percy whooped so loudly, Nico was forced to shout, "Don't plan the wedding just yet!" The night got better still, when Will, invited by Percy, came by with ice cream. They spent the rest of the night chatting, playing board games and card games and gorging on ice cream, all the while, Nico held his hand, (well until both their hands got clammy, and they had to let go). Later that night, after checking the grounds were clear of Harpies, Nico walked Will to his cabin, the two of them chattering the whole night on the exciting evening.

They reached Will's cabin, and Nico interrupted Will's reenactment of Frank's face when he became bankrupt in Monopoly, by yanking him by the collar and kissing him. Will yelped in surprise, but then laughed against his mouth and sunk into the kiss. The two of them held each other, Will's fingers looped into Nico's belt hoops, and Nico's hands lightly touching the back of Will's neck, and didn't let go. Well they did, but only because they'd heard a Harpy approaching. As Will stepped inside his cabin, he turned and watched Nico melt into the shadows towards his cabin, and smiled to himself in wonder of the boy he'd met.

I Loved this story to pieces, and this is where I've decided to end it. I hope you all liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, I'm starting a new story soon, you can see it on my profile in some time!

—FandomExpress


End file.
